Plants vs. Zombies and Marvel
By: Yaseen.ibrahim.90. This is a fanfiction crossover of Marvel. Cast *Dr.Zomboss: The main antagonist. The creator and ruler of the zombies, much like in the video games. *Iamare: A important character. He is a smart guy and genius. *Crazy dave: The main supporting character. *Peashooter: The main protagonist. He is the most basic plant. He likes reading many fiction comics. *Sunflower: The dueteragonist. She likes eating donuts for sure. *Giga imp: The Anti-hero of the story. Giga imp is very disturbing but actually kind hearted. He constantly sometimes ruins both the plants and the zombies's plans. *Zombies: One of Dr.Zomboss's many minions, as well as the very first. *Imp mummy: The imp from another timeline, Ancient egypt. *Wall-nut: A supporting character in the story. He is obviously an overweighted plant. *Rayman: He wil make a brief cameo in the story. *Banana: The worlds fastest man who could run as fast as a bullet. *Venom: A alien from space. *Power Lily: The most important plant in terms of being in peril. *Nick fury *Bjorn *Ultron: The secondary antagonist. *Laser bean *Citron *Imp *HYDRA: A millitary organization bent on world domination. They are the Tertiary antagonists in this fanfic. *Lord Evil (Real name: Reny bean):The minor antagonist. He was the second plant created by Bloom & Doom seed co. after peashooter. He was the greatest plant ever created until Bloom and Doom seed co. created Melon Pult. Melon Pult is very succesful. Reny became so jealous that he betrayed all plants and started working with the zombies. Story Setting: New york, America. Time: January 5, 2014. 12:30 PM Iamare: Nick. I created the RAEM (Radio Active Electronic Material). Nick fury: What does it do? Iamare: I have not tested what it does. Tommorow we will test this RAEM. Nick fury: Okay. But how did you created it? Iamare: It's simple. Step 1: Put a cake on a plate. Step 2: Add some acid on the cake. Step 3: Put some radio active material on the cake. Step 4: Electrocute the cake and Step 5: Heat the cake to 150 degrees celcius until the whole cake melts. Thats all you have to do to create the RAEM. Nick fury: (LAUGHS) - Wow. That's a very funny way of creating a weapon. Setting: Crazy dave's town, America. Time: January 6, 2014. 1:00 AM. Peashooter: Crazy dave. Wake up! Wake up! Crazy dave: Go back to sleep. It's 1:00 AM. You woke up more early. Peashooter: I can see someone outside the house destroying the Zen garden. Crazy dave: WHAT !? Laser bean: Hello! Everyone, I am the laser bean. I am so sorry for destroying the Zen garden. Crazy dave: You gotta pay for this. Sunflower: X, X everywhere. Giga imp: Guys look at this video on youtube!!! Giga imp: This video is gonna be cool!!! Crazy dave: (LOL) Sunflower: (LOL) Peashooter: (LOL) Laser bean: (LOL) Giga imp: (LOL) After the video ends. Nick fury: Cool video you got there. Crazy dave: Wait a minute who are you? Nick fury: I am Nick fury. The head of S.H.I.E.L.D. BTW this is Iamarepeater. He is the plant agent of SHIELD. Iamare: Hello. Hello men and gentle plants. I have created the RAEM. Can one of you all take care of this material until I come tommorow night. Imp mummy: Sorry I did not here you. Zombie: Hah. Nah! Wall-nut: I can take care of that material. Iamare: Okay. Always put this material near you. Time: January 6, 2014. 12:00 pm Wall-nut is sleeping. Wall-nut: ZZZZZZ... Reny bean: Okay. So what should I do... Aha. Reny steals the RAEM. Time: January 7, 2014. 7:30 PM. Wall-nut: Everyone!!! Have you seen the RAEM. All plants: No. Wall-nut: OMG! Where would that RAEM go? Later... Wall-nut: Ahhh! Wait a minute the whole thing I just did is a dream. THE END. Category:Fanfics